Great Affliction
by Squiggle.giggle
Summary: When Kurt tries to prove to his dad that he is straight, he starts dating Brittany. When he can no longer go on living a lie, they break up but it is not that simple. Brittany reveals that she is pregnant and they raise a baby together but things are complicated when Kurt takes an interest in Blaine


**Hey Guys!**

**Here is a brand new story for you! Its a little different to what I usually write. I know it has been done but it hasnt been done by me.**

**Hopefully it is something you will enjoy.**

**Please read and tell me what you think**

**Love Squiggle !**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine had been together for three months when the countertenor finally told him, it was a difficult decision but he knew they were in a serious relationship and it would last. The Warbler took the news surprisingly well but he had a plethora of questions. It had happened back in Kurt's sophomore year, he was jealous of Finn and the attention he was receiving from his dad. So Kurt tried to be the son he always wanted, straight, interested in sports and wasn't concerned about fashion. It half worked; Burt was glad to spend more time with his son but was confused about the sudden change.

To cement it, Kurt knew he had to lose his virginity to a girl which Brittany was happy to help, wanting a 'perfect record' of the male school populist. It was awkward an unnatural in the countertenor's opinion, he slapped Blaine when he told him this as he was reduced a giggling mess, but he did it. He felt different, neither good nor bad he now knew that he couldn't continue the façade and he was completely, unquestionable one hundred percent gay. The cheerleader wasn't offended, said it was fun and left. Burt was grateful too, his son was now acting like himself and had a heart to heart about Kurt being who he was and never let anyone change that.

A few months passed when the countertenor was dragged into an empty classroom where Brittany broke down and told him she was pregnant, they both cried, neither knowing what to do; they were sixteen and had no idea how to raise a baby. The cheerleader was kicked off the squad after Sue vociferated at her to lose some weight but she couldn't. Kurt's grades were slipping as the bullying increased, the school doing nothing to protect him. They were going to give the baby up for adoption but after the ultrasound and hearing the heartbeat for the first time, they were smitten.

They told the glee club, who took it surprisingly well. Quinn and Brittany bonded over their pregnancy experiences, while Kurt and Finn grew closer too as they had something else that they both could relate to. Burt was cautious when he was told about his grandchild, he knew his son was smart enough to look after a baby but he wasn't so sure about the mother.

The bullying was getting worse; Burt tried with the school board which resulted in Karofsky being suspended for a week before coming back. In that time, Kurt was sent to Dalton to 'spy' on the Warblers. Inevitable he was caught; the Warblers were very understanding and realised that the countertenor was there for another reason. That was the first conversation he had with Blaine, he tenderly took his hand, smiled at him and stared at him dreamily with those hazel eyes that made Kurt's knees go weak.

From that day on, they talked constantly; Kurt would receive messages ranging from a sweet good morning text to random things that would pop into Blaine's mind to educated conversations about important global matters. The counter was rapidly falling in love and so was the Warbler, everyone could see it besides them. Kurt made a few friends with the Warblers, especially a couple Nick and Jeff. He thought it was amazing that they were so happy with each other and were comfortable enough to openly interact like a couple without prejudice from the student body. The countertenor cried, it was all he ever wanted; to feel safe enough to be his true self in front of others.

As it neared closer to Britt's due date, he distanced himself from the Warblers; Blaine was hurt and confused by this. He constantly asked if he had done something wrong, which Kurt assured he hadn't; saying he was busy with school and working at his father's garage when he was out buying necessities for his future child.

It was at regionals when it happened; the Warblers and The New Directions were standing across each other awaiting the results. Kurt and Brittany stood at the back; the cheerleader hadn't been able to perform as she was heavily pregnant. Every few minutes she would grip his hand tightly then resume the normal pressure.

"Are you ok?" Kurt whispered.

"Yeah just some weird stomach cramps, they'll pass," she assured him, the countertenor smiled pressing a kiss to her cheek; not noticing the scowl Blaine was sending him when he did so.

"And the winner of the regional show choir competition is…" the announcer didn't get to finish as Brittany let out a loud scream and crouched down. Kurt bent down as well and caressed her cheek, coercing her to do her breathing exercises.

"I'm not due for another week," she panted before screaming again as another contraction hit. Blaine was trying to help but the New Directions kept everyone away. The countertenor was shouting orders as he helped the ex-cheerleader to stand and slowly walk to the medic that was on hand back stage for any show choir related injuries (sprained ankle, broken arm from attempting dangerous moves).

Five minutes they were loading Brittany into an ambulance, Kurt following behind her.

"Kurt!" the countertenor turned around and saw Blaine running to him. "What's going on?"

"My friend has gone into labour; I have to go with her."

"Why?"

"Because," _she is the mother of my child "_she needs me I'll call and explain it later," without thinking Kurt quickly kissed him before climbing into the ambulance and drove off.

"Holy shit," Kurt muttered, Brittany looked up at him as the contractions subsided for a moment. "I just kissed Blaine."

"About time," she laughed, groaning as the contraction came back.

"I didn't mean to though," Kurt said feeling embarrassed.

"Did you want to?" she asked seriously.

"I did but-"

"Then you have nothing to worry about- OW FUCK! - well maybe one thing."

* * *

"Blaine, Blaine come, back to us!" Wes said, shaking his friend as David snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"What's wrong with him?" Jeff asked quizzically.

"Kurt kissed me," Blaine mumbled in awe. "He kissed me then went away. I have to go find him!"

"Hang on there Blainers," Wes told as he held him in place. "His friend is having a baby, why don't you let him come find you ok?"

"He kissed me," Blaine repeated, "I kind of want to do it again and again-"

"He's more in love than we thought."

* * *

It was a month later; Kurt was asleep when his phone rang at six in the morning.

"Britt what's wrong?" Kurt asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. Sound of crying reaching his ears.

"He won't stop crying, can I come over please." The countertenor told her to come over while he got dressed. Little baby Marc Patrick Hummel-Pierce was born 4:48pm on the 28th of May at seven pounds one ounce, he was a little small but the doctors weren't concerned about the perfectly healthy little boy. Two days after, he rang Blaine, it was slightly awkward to say the least. Kurt didn't want to seem like it didn't mean anything but he wasn't ready to start a new relationship just yet. So they came to an agreement, they would take things very slowly and go at Kurt's pace. They weren't dating, they weren't boyfriends; they were just seeing how it would work out and go from there. Blaine didn't understand why he wasn't ready for a relationship, the countertenor still hadn't told him about his son, but he was willing to wait.

Kurt had just turned on the kettle when the front door opened, the little boy still crying. Britt handed the baby over before taking a seat on one of the kitchen chairs.

"I have fed him, burped him, changed him and held him and nothing is working!" she told before she started crying. She was overwhelmed and exhausted; not knowing how to soothe her son was getting to her too. The countertenor smiled sadly at her, kissing her forehead and helping her stand.

"Honey, go to my room and get some sleep; I can handle this and you need to rest." Usually she would argue but she simply nodded and left. Kurt grabbed his coffee and ventured to the lounge room, he wrapped a baby blanket around his son, leant back against the couch with his legs on the coffee table before turning on the TV. Marc seemed to settle pretty fast, snuggling into his dad's chest.

"Oh, you were just a little cold," Kurt cooed as he gently patted his son's back. A few hours past, the countertenor's coffee forgotten on the table while he laid on the couch, his son asleep on his chest, Burt, Carole and Finn were now up and walking around the house. Carole had tried to take Marc of Kurt's chest so he didn't fall but he started to stir and cry so she let them be.

The countertenor woke up soon after, the little boy crying demanding to be fed. Kurt was going to wake Brittany as she was still breastfeeding but he decided against it, he didn't know the last time she had a decent sleep. So Kurt decided to go to the kitchen and try out the newborn formula he had purchased. The two parents had made a schedule, Marc would stay with Brittany more since he was younger and mostly breastfeeding, Kurt would come over every day to see him or Brittany would stay at the Hummel's. It wasn't perfect but it worked for them.

"There's my grandson," Burt said excitedly, holding his hands out to his son. Kurt smiled and gently passed him over, yawning as he walked over to the cupboard to make his son's breakfast. He loved watching his dad interact with his son, Burt let his guard down around him but he would deny it if anyone asked.

Kurt was testing the temperature of the milk on his wrist when he heard someone knock on the door.

"Expecting someone?" Carole asked curiously, the countertenor shook his head as he handed the bottle over to his dad and went to answer the door. He wasn't expecting to see Blaine standing there, smiling up at him.

"Hey Kurt."

"How do you know where I live?"

"I um, kind of asked your step brother when I saw him at the mall yesterday. I sent you a bunch of messages; I can leave if you want…" Blaine trailed off awkwardly.

"No, no it's fine I'm just confused; come in," Kurt gestured as he made his way inside.

"I should have waited until you said it was ok, I haven't seen you for a while and to be honest. I missed you," the Warbler said with an embarrassed blush colouring his cheeks.

"That's sweet, I'm sorry I've been so distant but I've been ridiculously busy. I was going to cal-"Kurt was cut off by his son crying once again. Burt soon entered the room, carrying the small boy in his arms securely.

"Someone wants their da- oh hello," Burt greeted. "Marc started crying; I just fed and burped him. You're that Blaine kid right?"

"Yes Blaine Anderson," he offered with an outstretched hand. When Burt stared at it and made no attempt to shake his hand, he let it fall awkwardly to his side. The mechanic grunted and left the room.

"So, you have a baby brother?" Blaine guessed to which Kurt laughed spritely at while held the little boy against his chest.

"No, remember the girl who had a baby at regional this is her son" _and mine _"she was having some trouble this morning and came over for help."

"That's not all I remember about regionals."

"Blaine," Kurt said in a warning tone.

"I know," he said in a defeated tone.

"Look I really, really like you don't doubt that. I can't at the moment but soon," he told in earnest.

"We can still spend time together today though?"

"Of course." And they did, Blaine and Kurt watched a movie together with a plethora of snacks surrounding them, joking and enjoying themselves. Marc would sleep on his dad's chest to lying in his stroller to crying and being comforted. The warbler was in awe of the countertenor, he didn't know anyone would do so much for a friend's baby; it was an attractive quality to him. Kurt even got Blaine to change the baby's diaper; the gagging noises he was making made the countertenor double over in laughter. A few hours later Brittany finally emerged from the bedroom; she gave a confused glance at the Warbler before shrugging it off and walking to the kitchen to ravage the fridge. The blonde returns about twenty minutes later and prepares to breastfeed her son, the Warbler becomes a little flustered and decides he should probably go. The countertenor walks him to the door, they hug each other goodbye Kurt pressing a kiss to the other boy's cheek a little too long to be friendly before shutting the door and returning to the lounge room.

"You're breaking his heart Kurt," Brittany told. "Just go for it, everyone can see you want to."

"Soon, I promise."

* * *

Marc was now three months old and Kurt had been dating Blaine for two weeks. He finally gave in and so far, it had been amazing, except for one small thing; his son. It was becoming increasingly hard to come up with reasons why Brittany was over all the time, why there was a cot and change table in his room, why the little boy would cling to him and only calm down when he held him. Blaine was growing suspicious of Kurt and Brittany's relationship, so he confronted him about it.

"I don't understand Kurt!" Blaine shouted, the couple had been fighting for the past ten minutes until the Warbler just exploded, "what is going on between you two? Don't lie to me!"

"Absolutely, nothing! She is my friend," Kurt told.

"Yeah, right!"

"If you haven't noticed Blaine," Kurt said venom inflecting on his name," I'm gay and while she is what society considers being attractive, I'm not interested so get over it." With that Kurt left the room and entered the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

"And what's with the baby? It's always with you and when I come over your babysitting it."

"Ok first of all, Marc is not an it and two I haven't been with you long enough for you to critically analyse who I am or my situation and you don't get to control me. I think you should leave," Kurt replied pointedly, pouring a small amount of milk into his mug with his back to Blaine.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me the truth," Blaine said firmly.

"Fine you want the truth-"before Kurt could finish the front door opened with Brittany and Marc shortly walking into the kitchen. Brittany was about to greet them when she noticed the tension in the room.

"Did I interrupt something?" the blonde asked, as she moved closer to Kurt, Marc outstretched his hands when he recognised his dad.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Blaine muttered.

"Don't swear in front of our son!" Brittany disciplined before she realised what she said. "Kurt I'm so sorry-"

"It's ok, Blaine Marc is my son," Kurt told before he retold him the entire story. The curly haired Warbler remained silent throughout the whole conversation, carefully listening thinking carefully. When the countertenor finishes, he stands there awkwardly waiting uncomfortably for his boyfriend's reaction.

"I… I need some time to process this," Blaine said slowly. He pressed a soft kiss to the other boy's cheek before he left. Kurt tried not to feel lonely or heartbroken but it was all in vain.

"Kurt I'm sorry-"

"I, don't want to hear it; I would like to be alone," and with that Kurt took his son down to his room and lay on his bed, thinking whether he had just made a big mistake.

* * *

**So I was thinking of making this into a two or three shot. **

**I also need a beta so let me know if you know of anyone.**

**Please leave a review, I always reply because I love hearing your thoughts and conversing with all of you.**

**Follow me on Tumblr at **

**Squigglegiggleme**


End file.
